


The Hidden

by Damon_Baird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Baird/pseuds/Damon_Baird
Summary: Deep with the Blackwood Forest located somewhere within Russia resides a community unknown to the world. These villages are secluded from modern life, having little to no contact with people from outside of the forest and having no technology. When a group of tourists wander into the forest, their opinions on their lives change.





	The Hidden

Central Village  
Leader: Tuvia Beleski (24)  
Second In Command: Vladimir Konev (27)  
Hunters: Mira Dubrovskaya (20)  
Amalia Sytnikova (19)  
Pavel Ardankin (23)  
Stepan Zimin (28)  
Lana Lyubova (27)  
Alina Leshchyova (26)  
Patrol: Nikifor Bekhterev (23)  
Selena Chistyakova (22)  
Adam Fenenko (24)  
Anastasia Khomkolova (25)  
Trainees: Marta Belyakova (16)  
Roza Zhirova (17)  
Nikolay Pestov (17)  
Andrei Zhukov (18)  
Students: Maxim Rabrenovich (10)  
Dominik Kolobkov (14)  
Violetta Bezukladnikova (14)  
Radmila Kharmats (15)

Britain Travelers  
Elizabeth Holland (22)  
Abigail Palmer (19)  
William Bailey (23)  
Mckinley Dickerson (19)  
Spencer Barr (24)  
Aiden Lee (22)  
Ethan Matthews (21)  
Stephanie Whitaker (17)  
Alicia Robertson (25)


End file.
